HW:IMP
The images and media policy describes preferred image source, content, and usage in articles and other pages. It applies to all images equally, regardless of uploader, format, and subject. Images All images should meet these criteria before being uploaded and used on the wiki. Source Any images can uploaded to the Wiki as far as it's connected to the article that you work on it Fan art All types of fan-art such as personal fan-art and fan-art created by another author is acceptable on this Wiki. Fansites Images from other fansites cannot be uploaded. Most websites ask that the images featured there not be used elsewhere, and it is the wiki's policy to honour that request. High Detail All images should be taken in HD graphics. Existing images which are not in HD graphics mode should be tagged with the template unless they are a historical image. Location It is helpful to stand in a location which contrasts the subject, if it is a worn subject. For instance, when showcasing a green piece of equipment, standing in a grassy area makes it harder to add transparency to the image. PNG The preferred image format is .PNG because it is has no compression artefacts and it supports transparency. Images can be saved in .PNG by changing "Save as type"(or similar) option at the bottom of the Save window in most image editors. Images not in .PNG format should be tagged with or . Cropping Be sure to crop the image to show only what is needed to serve the image's purpose. Crop away any irrelevant pixels that would distract from the image's original purpose. Image size The maximum allowed image file size for images uploaded to the wiki is 2 megabytes (2MB, 2048KB). Images which exceed this size are usually unnecessarily large and should be scaled down or cropped to a more reasonable size. Image use This section covers how images should be uploaded to and used on the Wiki. Image name When uploading an image to the Wiki, the name should be as descriptive as possible. It is helpful to identify how the subject is being depicted, whether it is a detail image, an inventory icon, an equipped image, and so on. Names such as "Screenshot-01" or "Untitled 1" are not acceptable. Likewise, including editor names in the image title is not allowed. An effort should be made by users uploading files to this wiki to see if in fact the item or image has already been uploaded previously, and to preserve existing naming conventions for this item or for similar kinds of images. Attempts to upload a new image under a new file name for something that already exists on this wiki may result in that image being deleted. Image descriptions Image descriptions should be included on the image page. They should be kept short and to-the-point. Avoid including explanations such as "replacement for another image". The description should link, if possible, to the article of the subject which it depicts. Use in articles All images hosted on the wiki must be used in the main article namespace at least once. Project-related images, such as the sysop crown, are an exception. Since the Wiki is not an image host, no personal-use images are allowed to be uploaded, whether it be for use on a talk page or a signature. You cannot justify a personal image by adding it to the pages of items that appear in your image! If you want a personal image to appear on the wiki, you must use either ImageShack, or Photobucket, since they are currently the only such websites supported by the wiki. Historical images Images taken in RuneScape Classic or before a significant appearance update should be kept. New screenshots will replace the old at the top of the page and other places of prominence. The old images should be kept, but moved to the Graphical improvements page. Historical images are allowed to be in Standard Detail since the image cannot ever be recaptured in HD; as such they should not be marked with the tag. Instead, they should be tagged with the Historical image tag: . Animations All animated GIF images must meet these criteria before they can be uploaded or used on the wiki. They should also meet the above Image criteria, except where inapplicable. Content What to animate Animations are usually only necessary for: * Emotes * Magic spells * Special attacks * Enchanted bolt effects * Unique and interesting item animations * Unique and interesting NPC animations Combat If the animation requires the player to be in combat, use a player or a monster with low HP. If using a player, make sure they have Auto retaliate set to Off, and if using a monster, ensure it is killed in one hit so its retaliation does not interfere with the animation. Format Animation length Make sure that the animation is long enough. They must be long enough to capture the entirety of the subject. Also include about a second of buffer at the end before the animation loops to prevent hectic looking animations. Likewise, ensure that the animation only records what is necessary. Be sure to trim excess footage from the beginning and end. Animated PNG Animated PNG (APNG) files should not be used. They are currently supported by few browsers, so due to browser compatibility concerns, do not use any. File size Animations must have a maximum filesize of 500 kilobytes (500kb) or less. When animations are larger than this, they are typically longer or show more than they need to be. Some frames should be removed or the image itself cropped. Audio Complete audio files may not be uploaded. Uploading complete files or even linking to those files other than in links to websites that have a legal and bona fide copyright permission from the original copyright holder is illegal. Even for encyclopedic purposes or for purposes of critical commentary, there are very narrow and defined limits for how much or even if the audio files can be used. Policy on this particular point is not a settled issue on this wiki, and this should be used as a guideline only. Keep in mind that all items uploaded to this wiki must be either released under the terms of the CC-BY-SA copyright license or compatible with that license. See RuneScape:Copyrights for more information. Relevant litigation These and other specific statutory law as well as other additional legal rulings, particularly in countries with Common law as their legal tradition, may apply to uploading full clips. *UK "fair dealing" laws and guidelines for critical commentary and review *United States Code section 17 - copyright Videos Streaming videos (such as YouTube) should not be embedded in articles. If a video adds significantly to an article, link to it instead of embedding it, however there must be consensus to do so. Since embedded video is not actually hosted at the Wiki, they are allowed without limitation in the user namespace. Any disputes about any media meeting the criteria above should be discussed on its talk page and tagged with the relevant templates. Images and media policy